Rescuing Tracy's
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: A single decision can change a person's life. At least, that's what I found out when I joined them... R&R please. Title may change


A single decision can change a person's life. At least, that's what I found out when I joined the Tracy Family, or rather International Rescue. My decision wasn't exactly the most easiest to make, it involved throwing everything I knew down the drain and going totally muggle. I had to learn everything so that I could integrate into their family and blend in.

It wasn't easy, leaving the Wizarding World behind, I mean. It felt right to belong there but that world just wasn't moving with the times and was forever stuck in Victorian times and I was basically used as a symbol of victory when I vanquished my parents murderer, a jerk known as Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle as his Birth Certificate said. After that day, everything just went downhill for me as I was hounded by the Wizarding Press and the local paper called the Daily Prophet. My former girlfriend Ginny Weasley had gotten with one of the lads in her year and scorned me when I tried to talk to her about it. She's now happily married with a set of twins on the way. My two best friends Ron, Ginny's brother, and Hermione Granger no longer spoke after the Battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get them to make up and be friends again. It seemed like they didn't want to be, and I'd heard from Hermione that they'd kissed in the Chamber of Secrets. Luckily, I still spoke with her when times were quiet, however Ron had descended into drinking his grief away. His brother, Fred, had died in that battle and we couldn't get the youngest Weasley male over it, no matter how we tried. It was sad to see Ron suffering so badly, that we weren't as surprised to hear from Molly Weasley, his mother, that he'd cast the _Avada Kedavra_ curse upon himself, thereby ending his life and suffering. We only learnt this through the _Priori Incantatem_ spell. We attended the funeral underneath my father's old Cloak of Invisibility, feeling that it was the best way to remember him by. It was a sad affair and Hermione confessed that she'd loved him with all her heart. From my limited contact with the Wizarding World, Hermione's now the Head Auror in the Ministry of Magic in America and doing very well for herself. I couldn't be more happier for her as a friend and fellow Gryffindor.

While this all happened, I suffered from severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and couldn't seem to get over it as I hid myself away from the worlds and remembered the times before I became the Wizarding Celebrity that I was. You see, before I turned eleven years of age, I had a fairly normal-ish life. I lived with my Aunt Petunia on my mother's side, her husband Vernon Dursley and their son, Dudley Dursley. I say normal-ish because it wasn't really the best place to live. I had a roof over my head and a place to call, I'm not even sure if I can call that place home, more like a place to live. I did everything they said and never complained unless I wanted a beating, either from a soapy pan or my uncle's belt. When I was being punished, I was thrown, literally, into my cupboard under that stairs and wasn't given any food for however long I was being punished for. Most of the time, the escapades were accidental magic when I was scared or even angry, but I was muggle-raised so I didn't have a clue as to what was happening. I don't think my Hogwarts Headmaster knew what was happening in that house when I stepped through the doors to the Great Hall that first year in the castle. The year I found out that I was a wizard, we were running from the Hogwarts letters that wouldn't give up. It later turned out that a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid was sending them over and over in the hopes that I would receive one.

When that did finally happen, everything just fell into place. I now knew what had caused that glass in London Zoo to vanish, causing my cousin to fall into the Snake enclosure and trap him there. That had happened on his birthday as well. I earned a week in the cupboard for that, no meals included. I finally knew why I disappeared when being chased by the same cousin and reappeared in the kitchen chimneys in Primary School. Everything just fell into place. That night, I also found out that the reason for my parents' deaths, the one where they'd died in a car crash, leaving me an orphan, had been a complete lie. That hadn't happened at all. They'd been murdered by the same man I would kill later on. Only, I didn't find out who did it until later on that day, in a magical pub called The Leaky Cauldron after going shopping and finding out that I was famous, extremely famous by the attention I gained by someone just saying my name. That day, I also found out what the Wizards called me, The Boy Who Lived.

Even then, I didn't face the man until near the end of my First Year at Hogwarts School, I only learnt his name. My Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been acting weirdly from the beginning that when I got a detention that involved Unicorns, my scar, which had been with me since I was only one year old, started burning. This had only happened the once during what the school called the Sorting Ceremony when one of the teachers, a Professor Snape who taught Potions, glanced at me. It didn't happen again until exams week, when we went down to head off, who we thought of as Snape, but in reality, it was the Defence Professor, Quirrel, and the man who murdered my parents, Lily and James Potter. Lord Voldemort. He'd become a shell of himself, living off of the back of Quirrel's own head and forced to drink the blood of such an innocent creature, unicorns.

The years went by, and Hermione, Ron and I flourished as both friends and fellow Gryffindors. The Chamber of Secrets opened in our Second Year, and although Hermione got herself petrified, she still managed to help us by tearing out the page of a book. That same page helped me understand why I kept hearing voices in the walls. The thing that went around petrifying students? It was known as the King of Serpents, AKA a Basilisk. Able to kill with a single glance, it was the most difficult to figure out how it was doing it all from within the walls. Luckily, Hermione helped with that as well, by writing Pipes on the parchment. Our newest defence Professor, a bumbling idiot called Gilderoy Lockhart who knew nothing about the subject, had offered to go down into the chamber and kill the beast. In actual reality, he was running away when Ron and I went to warn him of the Basilisk. That was also the year when Ron had broken his wand, driving to the castle in his fathers car. We crashed into an old tree called the Whomping Willow, and let me tell you, it certainly lived up to it's name. Fun times. Not, as Ron received a letter known as a Howler with the shouting voice of his mother and Ginny was embarrassed when it turned to her, congratulating her on making Gryffindor as she had just started Hogwarts that year as well.

Anyway, Ron and I exposed Lockhart as a fraud and I managed to kill the Basilisk, with a little help from Fawkes the phoenix, the Headmaster's Familiar and loyal pet. Hermione was revived and Hagrid, who'd been sent away to the Wizarding Prison Azkaban, came back, all in one night. I can't remember much of that feast, I was tired and I just wanted to get a shower and get into bed.

The rest of the years weren't much different either as events just kept happening and happening at Hogwarts School, until, Voldemort actually came back in my Fourth Year. That was when thing's went entirely downhill for us all. But out of all that darkness, I found out that I had a Godfather, but that he was on the run, having escaped Azkaban. Sirius Black, they called him, and he was my dad's best friend along with the best Defence Teacher that Hogwarts could ever have, Remus Lupin, who just happened to be a werewolf, but that didn't stop him. Remus taught us all a lot that year and even taught me how to create something called a Patronus to defend against a creature called a Dementor. They guarded Azkaban but when Sirius escaped, they'd been called upon to guard the school. They affected everyone, but they especially affected me because of all the horrors in my past. At least, that's what Remus said when I asked him why they affected me so. That year, I found out that my father lived on inside me as my Patronus, a Stag to go with my dad's nickname, Prongs. It suited him as his Animagus form was actually a _Stag_.

Fourth Year and everything got darker and darker after that. The TriWizard Tournament came to Hogwarts and I was chosen as the second Hogwarts Champion, along with Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Cedric later died that year, signalling the start of the Second Wizarding War. Fifth year, we had the worst defence teacher EVER, Sirius died, leaving me alone in the world, with no one to talk to as Remus went undercover. Luckily, that year Voldemort was exposed as being back and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was forced to believe that Professor Dumbledore and myself were actually telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth all along. Only thing is, Sirius died that year. That set me down the path of depression as I refused anything to eat or drink. I think my Aunt noticed as Dudley left something at my bedroom door. I'd left the cupboard when I found out that I was really a wizard and had since been given the smallest room in the house. I didn't mind much, the only thing was, it meant that they had to put a lock on that door and insert a cat flap to pass meals through when I was being punished. I actually think that Dudley changed his ways that year, since we'd been attacked by Dementors and I nearly got expelled from Hogwarts for doing underage magic and in front of a muggle, on top of things. Beats me how Dumbledore managed to convince them to drop all charges when I already had a Record.

Sixth year and Dumbledore died. I don't want to really talk about that as even now, I still get upset. But I learnt about Voldemort's early life and how he grew up, who his ancestors were and what had made him become the murderer we all feared in those days.

Seventh Year, you already know about a bit of it. I was forced to go on the run with Hermione and Ron, hunting for Dark Objects known as Horcruxes. Those objects actually turned out to be things that were important to Tom Riddle. Three of them actually turned out to be ancient artefacts that belonged to Hogwarts, a Locket that had belonged to the founder of Slytherin House, a Diadem that had belonged to the founder of Ravenclaw and the Goblet that belonged to Hufflepuff's founder. The other Horcruxes were the snake Nagini, Me but I was an accident and I was only a year old when that soul fused with my body, Tom Riddle's Diary which was destroyed in Second Year in the Chamber of Secrets, a ring that turned out to be the fabled Resurrection Stone and Devonport himself. The thing that actually got rid of some of them? Basilisk venom on the Sword of Gryffindor.

After all this had been done, I was still expected to do something for the Wizarding Community, but my trust in that world had waned somewhat whilst we were running from the new regime. I no longer trusted authority, not even the Aurors that wanted me to join their ranks. Ron had just died and Hermione and I were grieving as we tried to carry on with normal life. Only trouble was, we didn't know what normal was any more, we'd just been on the run, fearing for our lives, a war had just ended and we were heroes so everyone expected us to prance about in front of the cameras and we'd also just turned eighteen and nineteen years old, so we didn't know what normality was, except for faint memories from our childhoods.

HPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPTHPT

 _ **Hey guys, tis me!**_

 _ **I hope you like this new story. Yes, I know it's a bit different than usual, but I seriously could get this idea out of my head when I thought of it. I know I've killed Ron so early but it seemed right with the storyline, and it's not really bashing, is it. I can't really tell anymore between bashing and not bashing. And i'm gonna stop saying bashing before I… AGGHHHH!**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review and I OWN NOTHING!**_


End file.
